<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entre quatro paredes by akyuu, ProjetoAniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370679">Entre quatro paredes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akyuu/pseuds/akyuu'>akyuu</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse'>ProjetoAniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amigoverse 2020, Aniverse, Fluffy, M/M, karmagisa - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akyuu/pseuds/akyuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após diversas noites, sob a luz do luar, finalmente o amor de Karma e Nagisa passa por aquelas quatro paredes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entre quatro paredes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gold_girl/gifts">The_Gold_girl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo, aqui estou eu entregando minha fic do amigo secreto, que não é ninguém mais além de Letus!!! Confesso que fiquei muito animado quando te tirei no tempo, mas agora questiono se é realmente o melhor presente que eu poderia te dar. Talvez, quem sabe, não surja um extra no futuro. Espero que você goste!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Eram duas da manhã, Karma estava deitado, cobrindo os olhos com o braço, esperando </span><em><span>aquele</span></em> <em><span>rapaz</span></em><span> vir ao seu encontro. Era incômodo para Akabane manter uma relação assim, às escuras. Queria bradar </span><span>para o</span><span> mundo que </span><em><span>ele</span></em><span> estava consigo, de todas as maneiras imagináveis. Ouviu duas batidas na porta, </span><span>seguido</span><span> da madeira rangendo.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>— Karma… — Levantou de súbito, encarando o sorriso que o derretia por inteiro. O rapaz fechou a porta, trancando-a em seguida e, na ponta dos pés, correu até a cama do ruivo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nagisa… — sussurrou, agarrando-se ao amante. Era entre aquelas quatro paredes que Akabane e Shiota eram capazes de se amar, sem julgamentos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karma apertou o azulado contra o próprio corpo, sentindo cada osso por baixo da roupa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, se os outros soubessem que ele estava ali</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Soltaram-se levemente, com Akabane pondo alguns fios do cabelo de Nagisa atrás de sua orelha. Acariciou seu rosto, vendo um sorriso se formar nos lábios do amado; não resistiu e o beijou. Ele era belo demais para isso, para tudo. Se tivesse coragem o suficiente, fugiria com Shiota ali, naquela noite. Perderiam-se no mundo, sem hora </span>
  <span>para</span>
  <span> voltar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinceramente, talvez sua maior vontade fosse ver Nagisa em roupas normais, não nos trapos que aqueles Freis consideravam vestes. Vê-lo com uma camisa branca, calças justas e, quem sabe, alguma botina. Sorriu com a imagem em sua cabeça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— No que está pensando, hm? — Foi surpreendido por um outro beijo, simples e rápido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você. — Recebeu um tapa no ombro, seguido de um “para de me deixar assim!” que o fez rir. — Mas é verdade! — Agarrou-se ao outro estudante, fazendo com que deitasse por cima de si. — Só você me faz feliz assim, Nagisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiota corou, pensando em como há alguns meses, antes de decidir iniciar os estudos de Frei, considerava o amor algo impossível. Como seria Karma capaz de mudar sua mente em tão pouco tempo? Ouviu o breve sussurro que o convidava, mais uma vez, para outra aventura durante a madrugada; impossível não aceitar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akabane o puxou pela mão, guiando-o para a janela onde, para a surpresa de Nagisa, o ruivo começou a escalar. Antes que perguntasse o que diabos ele estava fazendo, foi respondido com um pedido de silêncio, seguido de um auxílio do ruivo para que subisse consigo. Não mentiria, </span>
  <em>
    <span>faziam aquilo com frequência</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas acha engraçado quando o namorado — se é que esse título realmente encaixava melhor que “amantes noturnos” — se oferecia para ajudá-lo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demorou um pouco para Nagisa finalmente entender aonde estavam indo; a torre dos sinos era o maior ponto da cidade e, ao chegarem lá, a surpresa cobriu o rosto do azulado, trazendo consigo um sorriso que derreteu Akabane. A lua estava cheia, assim como o céu coberto de estrelas — como a primeira noite que passaram em claro. Ali, escondido próximo a uma coluna, alguns petiscos roubados da cozinha esperavam pelo casal, junto a um tecido branco; tudo previamente planejado por Karma naquela mesma manhã.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finalmente, naquela noite, o amor de ambos estaria fora de quatro paredes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Karma! — chamou manhoso, agarrando-se ao corpo do amado — Está na hora…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Após o encontro noturno e alguns beijos e carinhos — que, por enquanto, não passariam disso até que Shiota estivesse confortável —, ambos decidiram terminar a noite no quarto de Nagisa, enrolados em alguns lençóis. Claro, tinham um Akabane sem camisa no conjunto, mas aquilo era apenas algo a mais para agradar o azulado. “Você é quentinho” havia sido um dos argumentos sobre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com certa insistência, o ruivo finalmente se levantou, deixando um beijo sobre os lábios do outro estudante como um simples “até logo”, pulando pela janela até seu quarto. Na noite seguinte, encontrou-se com o namorado mais uma vez e, para sua felicidade, as quatro paredes do seu quarto guardavam o seu segredo.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Agradecendo a amada <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/gold_0n_ice">Alle</a> por ser essa beta fantástica que me deu uma certa confiança pra entregar a fic e também ao <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse">Projeto Aniverse</a> por me dar a oportunidade de presentear uma pessoa tão incrível!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>